The invention disclosed herein relates to the field of Electrically Small Antennas (ESAs). The performance of ESAs are dictated by the Chu Limit, in which the gain-bandwidth product cannot exceed this fundamental limit. Efficient ESAs are limited in application because of their small bandwidth performance. Traditional passive impedance matching methods, when implemented at the input of an ESA, have been shown to improve this bandwidth performance, although as with any passive network are further limited by the Bode-Fano limit. There exists a need for an improved ESA, particularly for the VHF and UHF frequencies, as the operational wavelengths here are on the order of several meters. Conventional full size antennas at these frequencies are often impractical as their physical sizes are on the order of the wavelength. Efficient, broadband ESAs are sorely needed for applications at these frequencies, which are capable of meeting or exceeding the gain-bandwidth performance dictated by the Chu Limit.